Overcoming the Monster
by geo-girl-223
Summary: What if Edward did attack Bella her first day of school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything that wasn't assigned as part of work or school. Hope you like it. Of course the plot is the only thing that is mine; the world of Twilight belongs to Meyer. **

I never pay attention in school. Why pay attention when I can just fish the answer out of the teachers head when they ask me a question. It annoys my brother Emmitt. He doesn't like the ounce of effort he has to use to pay attention. With Emmett everything is a competition.

Today, to occupy myself I decided to mind stalk the new girl Isabella Swan. She is from a large city and I am hoping her reaction to these small town kids proves to be entertaining. As I settle into first period I search through the minds of the students to find out where she is. I finally find a room of students trying to stare at her without being noticed. Human's attempts at subtlety are pathetic.

_Maybe if I put my notebook over here I can turn towards her and then look out of the corner of my eye._

_If I look at everyone around her for a few moments then no one should notice I'm staring. _

_Shoot, she totally saw me staring; I shouldn't have snapped my head away when she looked up._

I listen to the voices in the room but I can't seem to find hers. Unsettled, I continue to follow her through the minds of others, getting more annoyed every hour. By the time lunch hour rolls around I'm irritated. Who is this human girl who can keep me out, all I know about her is her stupid class schedule and that she prefers to be called Bella.

I sit in the corner seat. I have no intention of hiding my staring. As she walks into the cafeteria I notice that she is self-conscious, but then again what high school girl isn't. I begin to take pity on her as she seems overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Who is he" Bella asked her companion when she noticed my staring. I can hear her voice out of the hundreds talking, but I can't hear her mind.

"Edward" Jessica sighed, "He and his family are a bunch of stuck up rich kids that moved here a year ago. They never talk to anyone, not sure why he's staring."

Why can't I read her mind! I'm going to have to befriend her so that I can figure this out. She has class with me next period and the only available seat is next to me. Trying to be friends with her makes me nervous. I have always used my ability to help steer the conversation to my favor, I don't think I know how to speak to someone otherwise.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asks, sensing my nervousness.

"He wants to be Bella's friend" chimed Alice as we watch my awkward attempts at a conversation.

"Ha ha," laughed Emmett, "does Edward finally have a crush?"

"Shut it." I tell him.

"Oh I think you hit a nerve Emmett." scathed Rosalie.

"Are you still sour I don't have a crush on you Rose?" Ha, that always shuts her up.

_You'll do great_. Alice beamed.

"Whatever" I mutter as I get up to walk to class.

I arrived early and sat in the back corner waiting for Bella. When she arrives and steps into the heater blowing I am undone. Her scent hits me like a brick wall and the monster inside me comes alive. The fear of exposure must be so ingrained in me that I did not kill her right there but decided to take her to the woods by the school. I must have knocked the wind out of her when I grabbed her because she did not make any noise. In the back of my mind I hear the bewildered screams from the students as Bella seemingly disappeared before their eyes. Her warmth and scent pierce me to the core as I carry her. It takes only a few seconds to get her to the woods, just far enough so that we can't be heard or seen. Then I attack.

I am in heaven, the only heaven a monster like me can hope for. My body relaxes as her blood quenches the fire in my throat. I go slow, savoring every drop of blood. Her voice is back and I hear her scream. Those screams use to give me such guilt, but her silent mind prevents me from hearing the full effect of her pain and I ignore the screams. My desire for her blood overpowers anything else. The taste is beyond description. It is as if this is my first meal; everything else was just dirt in comparison. The only thing in the world is her blood and me.

A hand closes my throat and I am torn away, pinned to the ground. I growl and try to fight but my attacker is stronger than me. I look up to see Emmett's stupid grin. He's happy that he was able to catch me unaware, and that it was finally me that screwed up. I see Alice carrying the screaming girl away, probably taking her to Carlisle.

Carlisle.

The guilt finally hits me.

"Alice panicked said we needed to go." Emmett said.

"You can let me go now."

_But I was finally able to get you down_. Emmett thought, but he released me.

"You should have let me finish."

Emmett shrugged, "Alice said to stop you so I did." I groan, not sure I wanted to know what Alice saw.

_You know I think there are better ways to start a friendship. _

"She smelled so good; I didn't think I just attacked."

"It happens." _Do you need me to stay?_

"No"

He leaves, going back to the school to get Rosalie and Jasper. They will leave tonight; probably take the girl to a small cabin we built in the Canadian wilderness. I should go help them, but I can't face Carlisle right now.

I lay in the dirt, full of self loathing. This was the first time I had attacked an innocent. I truly was a monster. I had put my family at risk, exposure was our greatest fear. If they linked us to the girl's disappearance there would be a nationwide man hunt for us. We can't have that kind of attention. I can only hope no one noticed me in class before the girl disappeared. As the day grew dark I began to hear the sounds of a search party. Bella was the daughter of the chief of police, so there would be no waiting to look for her.

I finally got up and ran to an empty house. Six vampires can get a lot done in a few short hours. Carlisle would have quit work, citing an offer he can't refuse in some big city. They left a note confirming that they had gone to Canada; I see that there are still a few cars in the garage but I decided to run the whole way, not eager to face the consequences of the afternoon. As I run I concentrate on the feel of the wind and the ground beneath my feet, preventing my mind from wandering to unpleasant things. It takes me a full day to run to the cabin, but that doesn't seem long enough as I hear the screams of an ending life.

**A/N: So what do you think? I wrote the beginning of the day, still trying to decided on ideas of where to go from here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so excited to see how many people read and reviewed my story. This is kinda fun.**

**Twilight belongs to Meyer.**

I looked at the small figure suffering before me. How could I have attacked her? I thought I was in control of the monster, and now he is just laughing in my face. Carlisle reached over and touched my shoulder.

_We all make mistakes; we can't hide from who we are. _

"But I should be able to control my actions."

"You know she will forgive you." Alice said from the doorway.

"Why would she forgive me, I turned her into a monster."

_You forgave me._

"You were trying to save my life Carlisle, give me another chance. I almost killed her and have torn her life away from her."

"Doesn't matter, she forgives you anyway."Alice said "Its time."

The rest of my family crowds into the room as we wait for our newest vampire to awaken.

* * *

The pain stops as abruptly as it started. The only thing that lingers is a fire in my throat. I know I have changed, but that is all I know. I remember that there are others in the room and the next thing I know I am in the corner, poised for attack.

"Hello Bella" the shorter girl says. I've seen her before, the rich family from school.

"Why am I here? What happened to me?"

"There was an accident." A blond man told me, "We brought you here to take care of you for a while."

This makes no sense. Why would they bring me here, what sort of accident would make me feel so different.

"Come on," the short girl said "we'll show you."

She opens a door to walk outside, followed by a man covered in scars. I followed, keeping an eye on everything around me. That's when I seen him.

Edward.

His eyes are blood red, frightening me and I hurry out the door. There was something else in his eye. Remorse I decide. It's all so confusing, frustrated and scared I start running. It's all wrong, the forest moves to fast. I cover my face with my hands, trying to clear my head and I run into a tree, shattering it. Shocked I look around, I had a clear path in front of me, how did I hit the tree and what on earth just happened to the tree.

"You're stronger than you use to be." A voice says behind me.

"You're not human anymore." The girl said. "You're a vampire, like us."

Hearing the word vampire makes me think of blood and the though makes me crazy with desire and I find myself believing them.

"Edward attacked me, didn't he?"

" He's very sorry, but that is all I am going to say, you will need to talk to him. I'm Alice by the way and this is Jasper".

"So I have to kill now?" I ask, visions of old vampire movies fluttering through my head.

"We can survive on animals," Jasper said, "It's difficult, but if you don't want to be a killer you can do it."

They show me how to hunt and while the animal blood takes the fire out of my throat the taste reminds me of prune juice.

**Wrote this a year ago, finally uploading it. Well see where this goes. **


End file.
